1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine provided with a function for printing log information pertaining to facsimile transmission and reception, that is, log information indicating when, to whom, and how many pages were sent, or when, from whom, and how many pages were received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this kind of facsimile machine stores for printing all log information pertaining to facsimile transmission and reception, that is, information indicating when, to whom, and how many pages were sent, or when, from whom, and how many pages were received. This is done, for example, by means of a facsimile management report as shown in FIG. 1. "No." in the facsimile management report left-end column indicates a number assigned in the order a document is transmitted or received. "Document Number" is a number automatically assigned upon execution of a facsimile instruction, facsimile reception, or preparation of a report or the like. "Remote Fax ID" includes a name of the recipient recorded in a speed dial directory, a telephone number of the sender/receiver, or the self-recorded ID of the remote facsimile machine. "Starting Time" indicates the time that transmission started. "Duration" indicates the amount of time taken from the start until the end of transmission. "Pages" indicates the number of pages transmitted. "Mode" indicates the mode at the time of transmission. "Transmission Type" indicates the form of the facsimile at the time of transmission. For example, an outgoing facsimile is indicated by "Send", and an incoming facsimile is indicated by "Receive." The result of the transmission is indicated in "Result". For example, if the transmission is successfully completed, then this is indicated by "OK".
In this way, the facsimile management report is able to fully inform an operator of log information indicating when, to whom, and how many pages were sent, or when, from whom, and how many pages were received.